Takase Kurumi
|caption = Takase Kurumi, March 2017 |nickname = Kurumin (くるみん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2011 - present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 23rd Generation |join = February 2015 |days = |acts = Tochiotome25, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~.http://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news_Info.php?id=6965 Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group Tochiotome25. Biography Early Life Takase was born on March 16, 1999 in Tochigi, Japan. 2011-2014 In 2011, Takase joined the local idol group Tochiotome25 and was a member for 3 years. She participated in her last live on June 22, 2014 and graduated from the group on June 30, 2014. 2015 In February, Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and participated in the performances. From June 18 to June 28, Takase participated in TRIANGLE, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring selected Morning Musume '15 members. 2016 From June 11 to June 26, Takase participated in Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '16. From November 3 to November 30, she participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 In 2017, Takase was featured in ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" and Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" MVs as a back dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she would be forming a new section of Hello Pro Kenshuusei with Kiyono Momohime. From June 2 to June 11, Takase will participate in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. Personal Life Family= Kurumi's mother is Saitou Miki (斉藤美貴), a personality on a Tochigi-based television show called "Shimotsuke Saturday Morning". She also has a younger sister named Shinoha. |-|Education= When Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third middle school student. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Takase Kurumi has acquired: *'Oda Sakura:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. |-|Name Meaning= Takase's given name, Kurumi, means "walnut" (くるみ, hiragana of 胡桃). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takase Kurumi: *'Kurumin' (くるみん): Official nickname, given her since Tochiotome25. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cm *'Western Zodiac': Pisces *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) *'Other groups:' **Tochiotome25 (2011-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Cooking, Studying Vegetables *'Special Skills:' Getting along with anyone, stage action, sword-fighting *'Favorite Music Genre:' Pop and Musical theater show tunes *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Colors:' Red, Yellow *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Charm Point:' Her ears *'Motto:' Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget what got you there in the first place) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~", "Kanashiki Heaven", "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku", "Kacchoii Uta", "Yeah! Meccha Holiday", "Rock Erotic" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Takahashi Ai, Morning Musume Discography Featured In Singles Tochiotome25 *Tochiotome25 no Theme *Ichigo Hakase *GYO-ZA Party Works Theater *2013.12.5~8 Chance *2014 Alibaba to Morgiana Oujo (アリババとモルギアナ王女) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka TV Programs *2014 Raisama Kenshi Daiji (雷様剣士ダイジ) (as Tochiotome Hime) *2015.09.3 Otona e Novel (as Kirara) Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a backdancer) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a backdancer) Trivia *She is the sixth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a local idol group. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has sang a musical number. *If she saw an alien, she'd ask it if the earth is blue. *She considers herself to be a "DD" (Daredemo Daisuki) type fan. *She wants to debut and improve all aspects of being an idol, singing, dancing, and talking. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone. *She has the same first name, and nickname as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Yoshihashi Kurumi. *She got praised by Ishida Ayumi for her dance movements. *Her future dream is to join a cool group similar to Morning Musume, get a lot of people to notice their singing and dancing, and then go to Kouhaku. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her dream is to continue her favorite thing which is dancing and singing on the stage. She wants to debut and make an impact on many people, perform at Kouhaku and expand overseas. *She shares her birth name "Kurumi" with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Noguchi Kurumi. *She wants to take the qualification to become a "junior vegetable sommelier". *Her future goal is to act, because she's studied musicals. See Also *Gallery:Takase Kurumi *List:Takase Kurumi Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Former Blogs: Tochiotome25 (Tag: "Kurumi") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Takase Kurumi Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Former idol members Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station